User blog:Knight350/First mission.
Chapter 1: Severe Loss "What's wrong, Fieldson?" "Just feelng sick, that's all." Feeling sick? I feel more than sick. I feel like shit right now. What happened to Jakobson... I'm not forgetting that anytime soon. '' Allow me to introduce my self. I'm Sgt. Fieldson, Heavy SAS trooper. Though my rank may signify experience in the field, I've only ever been on 2 missions. I'm only a Sgt. because I have pull with the Brass. I'm currently undergoing PTSD therapy due to shock trauma in my first mission. I've been suspended from active combat duty, so I've got nothing better to do. This is what happened... Three months ago, we received a distress signal from a city on Aartis. It had said that the town was overrun yet again with zombies, even after being cleared out by two seperate SAS squads. The Trans-Fed didn't want to destroy the planet, because of the size of the population. It would take too long to evacuate it. So they sent us, a thrid, reserve squad, only used when the first two, Alpha squad and Beta squad, were out of action, or in a mission. This time, Alpha squad was rescuing a V.I.P. from his overrun massion. Beta squad was protecting was checking out a mining station on Boris. So that left us. As we geared up, our commanding officer went over the strategy for the successful rescue of the survivors. We were to clear out the zombies, and open the buildings following the elimination of the zombies in the vicinity. We were all armed with a standard Rubicon Industries Deep Space Combat 20 assualt rifle, a Rubicon Industries 313 sidearm, and a Rubicon Industries Strikeforce 30. Our armor was standard Rubicon Special Forces armor. We each had two HVM LMG turrets, kept in our pack, along with extra magizines, and 10 Mk. 62 Frag grenades. Our Medic, PFC. Sinclair, had 10 Mk. 8 Cryos as well. We were dropped in, and were greeted by what the SAS classified as "Fetid Shamblers". We took the academy's advice and used our sidearms to take them down, saving our DSC and Strikeforce ammo for stronger enemies. We cleared out the area with minimal injuries, mostly small scratches and few bruises. Our medic is good at what he does. As we cleared out the last building, we headed back to the evac point, only to find more company. The ground had exploded out, and let out two foul smelling beasts, classified as "Regrugitators". These ones seemed different to what the pictures showed. They were slightly transperent, and were emenating a red pulse every few moments. We each put down our turrets and unleashed hell on them. Jakobson was the first only one to go down. PFC. Jakobson was an Assualt troop, focusing on doing as much damage as possible, with as little rounds as he could. He was doing fine with the Regurgitator that him and our other Medic were taking on, till he missed a step as he was reloading. He stumbled forward a bit and caught himself, but it was too late. The Regurgitator took the chance to crush the fly that had annoyed it. It crushed Jakobson's body like we crush a spider. There was nothing left of Jakobson except a large red stain, a flattened corpse, and some grey matter on the floor. My God, I remember it like yesterday. We managed to take down the two Regurgitators, and brought back two Titanium strongboxes as a trophy. But we had lost Jakobson. We all felt the hurt in our chest, and we felt the unquenchable desire for revenge, sharp and true. We've been OOA for three months, all of us waiting to recover. But when we do... God help the Zombie Species. ''Wait for Chapter 2 in this Chronicle of Sgt. Fieldson. Category:Blog posts